Trick or Treat
by LatinGrrrl
Summary: AU Just a little one-shot in honor of the upcoming holiday.  Jake is determined to make his move on Bella and finally get her to realize she loves him too.  Throw in a scary movie and some tender moments and you have my story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga nor any of its characters, blah blah blah. I have no intention of earning any money from this story. I only own the plot and about $10,000 worth of a 2010 Nissan Rogue.

I don't have a beta, so I apologize for spelling or grammatical errors, I will be the first to say that I liberally apply commas everywhere.

Setting: This is most definitely AU. Edward never came back, thus half the events of New Moon, all of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn never happened. The pack killed Laurent and Victoria, saving Bella, but it took a while for their lives to be vampire free, so Bella is a 20 year old freshman at University of Washington. As there was no longer any need for so many werewolves to protect the tribe, Jacob was allowed to go away to college with her.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat," Jacob grinned at Bella, from the other side of her screen door.<p>

"I'm sorry, little boy, I ran out of candy about a half an hour ago."

"That's okay, Bells, I have a different kind of treat in mind."

"Well, if you think that I am going to bake for you tonight, you've got another thing coming. I spent the whole day writing my anthropology paper and all I want to do is relax."

"Not a problem, I can do most of the work," Jake muttered under his breath.

"What?" Bella asked, unsure of what she thought she had heard.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "I brought a couple of scary movies in honor of Halloween. Why don't we make a big bowl of popcorn and crash in front of your couch?"

"That sounds great," Bella enthused.

He was going to make his move that night, if it killed him. He'd had enough of the sort of, but not quite relationship that he and Bella shared. He did have reason to hope that she was ready to act on her feelings for him, too. Half the campus already assumed they were dating and truth be told, that was the way he preferred it because even if he wasn't getting any, at least it helped keep the male population at bay. Very few guys were willing to approach Bella after being on the receiving end of one of his patented death stares. Embry was sure one unlucky recipient had actually pissed his pants after Jake had growled at him. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one displaying possessive tendencies. Bella was known for running off women in unique and often hilarious ways. It ranged from simply telling girls that he was taken, to letting others believe that she was the mother of his love-child.

There was also Paul's personal favorite. One memorable Saturday night, the pack had come to visit them at school and they were all partying at a club when one of the other patrons made a blatant pass at Jake. Even though he tried to blow the young lady off, she was unwilling to take no for an answer. Bella had marched up to them, wiggled herself into the very small space between Jake and the random girl and proceeded to grind her ass into Jake. She shoved the girl back with a smile, saying, "Funny, you don't seem like you're into the lifestyle. Master is pretty busy training me as his sub, but we can probably find another Dom to give you a good spanking. Granted, the sex won't be as phenomenal as it is with Master Black, but you don't look like you could handle one of his whippings anyway." Clearly, the best friends were both guilty of warning prospective mates away from the other.

The pair settled on the couch the way they always did, with Bella cuddled into Jacob, her chest pressed into his side, her body half draped across his. He had never been gladder of the strategic placement of the bowl of popcorn in his lap, as it helped to disguise his increasing member. Bella had changed into her pajamas, which did not include a bra, and from the second he had felt the soft swell of her unrestrained breasts against him, his problem had been growing.

"Why did you rent this movie?" Bella whispered, her face buried in his chest. "You know I believe."

"Don't worry, honey, I've already kept you safe from vampires, I can handle a little voodoo," he replied, taking the opportunity to shift her even closer to him. The hand that had been resting on her tank top clad back insinuated itself under the cloth to lie against the soft skin of her lower back.

"I know you can handle the physical stuff, Jake, but how great would it be if I had some of that red dirt. No one who wants to hurt me could even cross my threshold, much less get into the house. I can't imagine a better way to ward off nightmares." Jacob paused the movie and placed the popcorn on the coffee table, instantly concerned at his best friend's admission.

"Are you still having nightmares, Bells?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap. Her former position caused her to straddle him, but for once, Jacob's thoughts weren't in the gutter, he just wanted to look Bella in the eye when she answered him.

"Not too often, Jake," Bella mumbled, her gaze downcast.

"Look at me, honey. What can I do to make you feel safe? What do you need from me?"

"You're perfect, Jake. I could never ask you to do more for me."

"I want to, let me help you, let me fix this," he implored.

"You've already fixed it, just by being you," she said, as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. The second her lips brushed his skin, they both became aware of her intimate position astride his legs. Her gasp of astonished recognition filled her lungs with air and pressed her breasts more firmly into his hard chest. He moaned a little at the close contact. "Jacob?" She queried tremulously.

He lost what little remained of his self-control, after all, this was very close to what he had wanted to happen that evening, even if the path they had taken to get there wasn't quite what he had anticipated. Jacob took her mouth in a possessive, ravenous kiss before he forced himself to pull away. Jacob believed the liplock to have been brief, if heated, but when his lips left hers, he discovered he had had the time to pull her tight against his groin, push her top up until there was direct skin on skin contact, the hard little nubs of her nipples rubbing sensuously against his pecs. Stopping the undulations of her body, the werewolf spoke through gritted teeth.

"Now is the time to stop me, Isabella because later on you won't get the same opportunity. Tell me what you want." Bella's hands slid into his hair and her lips angled down to claim his when he stopped her. "I want the words. You need to say what you want, so there is no confusion and no regrets. If you give yourself to me, there is no going back to platonic, hand-holding and cuddling on the couch. We can stop right now and everything will stay the same. We'll be Jake and Bells, best friends for life, but if we become lovers tonight, I will not go back to being your asexual buddy tomorrow morning. I will be your man. The man who will spend his nights giving you so much pleasure you'll be sure one more orgasm will kill you. The one responsible for possessing your body so thoroughly that every time you breathe you'll remember what it felt like to have me between your legs and the scent of me on your skin. I will be the man that holds you close and whispers sweet nothings into your ear as your body cools from my lovemaking. I can be either guy, you just have to make the choice."

"I want the second guy, Jake, but I'm so afraid."

"Afraid of what, baby?"

"I'm afraid you'll get tired of me and leave me, but more than that, I'm afraid that you'll imprint. I don't think that I can handle that. It would hurt if you stopped caring about me, but it would destroy me if I knew you still loved me, but that it wasn't enough. That even though you still had feelings for me, another woman mattered more and she, not me, was destined to be your soulmate."

"Love is a gamble, honey. While I can't imagine not wanting you and not caring for you with every fiber in my being, I can't tell you there is no risk. We could have a week or we could have a lifetime. All I can tell you is that from the second I wake up in the morning, until my eyes close at night and every moment in between, my thoughts are always on you."

"Oh, Jake, when you put it like that, you're worth every risk. Love me," Bella whispered, tightening her hold on him.

"I always have, Bells, I always have."

The next few moments were a chaotic swirl of entangled limbs, discarded clothing, heated embraces, and wet kisses. It was a while before the future chief had the presence of mind to pick her up and head towards the bedroom, though he was distracted by the sensations produced by Bella nipping and sucking on his neck. Ultimately it was her words that caused him to press her into the hallway wall, anchoring her with his body, while one of his hands palmed her sex.

"I'm going to mark you, Jacob Black, so that every other woman alive knows that you're mine. Knows that I love you, knows that you belong to me," Bella moaned at the feel of his fingers delving into her core. "Oh God, yes, Jake, just like that. Ohhhhhh."

"You forget, little girl, that means I own you, too. The wolf wants to mark that sweet, tender throat of yours." He ran his teeth lightly across her skin, as he fingered the tight bundle of nerves at her base. "Tell me who you belong to."

"More, Jacob, don't tease me. I need more of you. Take me to bed and fuck me!"

"Then say it. Who do you belong to? Is it that asshole T.A. that can't take his eyes off your ass? Is that who you want? Or what about Mike Newton? I bet he would jizz his pants to be in my place right now." He had finally brought her to the bed and he was hovering above her, his cock poised at her entrance.

"You, Jake, I belong to you. I'm yours, only yours." At her admission, he began to enter her body, his length pushing its way through her depths, while he kissed her greedily.

"You're so wet, so tight, so good, Bells. Can you take more, can you take all of me, sweetheart?" He murmured against her mouth.

"Just go slow, Jake, oh yes, just like that. Just like that. Ohhh…I've never…oh god…I've never been stretched like this. You're bigger than…you're bigger than…"

"Bigger than who, Isabella?" Jake demanded, his body suddenly stock still. "Who are you thinking of while I'm inside you? Who?"

"No one, Jake, no one!" She quickly reassured him. Though unwarranted, she felt a thrill at this darker, jealous side of his normally sunny nature. "I've never been with anyone else. I was just saying you're bigger than my vibrator," she answered, blushing.

"So I'm the only one that has been with you like this," he glowed with triumph, when his woman nodded her agreement. "Good, I am the only one that will know how soft and sweet you are. The only one who will know how it feels to have you wrapped around me like a glove. Mine," he growled, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, while thrusting into her.

"Yes! Yes, oh God, yes! Stop talking and love me!"

Later, as they lay together, gathering their thoughts and basking in the afterglow of incredible sex, Jake broke the silence.

"You don't have to worry about me imprinting on anyone?"

"You can't promise me that, Jake, like you said, love is a risk. Let's not talk about unpleasant possibilities, just know that I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you," Bella affirmed.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that. I love you, too. The reason you don't have to worry about me leaving you is that I imprinted on you years ago."

"But…but you said," she sputtered. "You told me you hadn't imprinted on me!" Bella pushed feebly at his chest.

"I lied, honey. At first, you were so distraught about Edward and by the time you started to heal and get over it, Quil imprinted on Claire. You were so weirded out by it that I assumed I should wait a while before telling you. Also, you said that you hated the way imprinting didn't give the wolf a choice. I loved you before the imprint and I wanted you just as much after, so I figured I could wait until you saw the light."

"If I wasn't so blissfully happy right now, Jake, I would kick your ass. I have been holding back for what feels like forever, worried that some arbitrary girl would claim you. We could have been together ages ago."

"Well, let's make up for lost time then," he replied with a smirk, covering her body with his own.

* * *

><p>AN And to anyone that was wondering, the movie they were watching is The Skeleton Key (I love it, but it totally freaks me out.)


End file.
